Open Ended
by prettylittleliars39464
Summary: AU. Ezra is just a high school student who may or may not have gotten "close" with his new English teacher in Iceland. Caleb is the most popular kid in school, but what happens when he meets trouble maker Hanna? Toby is the over achieving guy. But now he's involved in the life of the possible murderer Spencer. Then there's Paige, who struggles with who she is, and what she wants.
1. Chapter 1

Ezra Fitz made his way into his school for the first day of his junior year of high school. He was just returning back from his trip to Iceland with his family. On his way across the school parking lot, he saw Paige. His old friend before he moved to Iceland for a year. She was walking up to him but he pretended not to see her. Things would just… not be right. Not at all after- no. He didn't want to think about that now. But how could he not. It's been a year since she disappeared. Sure, she was a bitch. A big one at that. But they were all friends. Caleb, Toby, Paige, him, and Alison. They were pretty close, too. But he shook those thoughts aside when he heard Paige beside him.

"Hey! I didn't know you were back!"

…

After making small talk with Paige, Ezra made his way to his locker. He kept thinking about what he heard Paige say last. Basically that Alison was dead. But, that wasn't confirmed yet. She still just missing. But with the thought of Ali in his mind, Ezra's thoughts shifted to his group of old friends. Would he see them again? He wasn't sure if he wanted to become close to them now, after they fell apart.

The bell rang soon after Ezra shut his locker. Paige was by his side again and they went to their homeroom together, which was AP English. They found desks next to each other as other students socialized and piled into the room. Then someone caught his eye. Was that…? No. Was that Caleb Rivers? Woah. He turned towards Paige.  
"Is that… Caleb?" He asked gesturing towards the better than ever looking boy standing next to his best friends Noel, Sean and… Lucas?

Paige nodded in return. "Yup. He's pretty popular now. Surprising, right?" Ezra nodded, wide-eyed. "Talk about a makeover. He wasn't exactly the most attractive before. When did this happen?" Paige shrugged. "Over the summer, I guess. He and Lucas became friends and that happened."

Then Toby entered the room, carrying his books as he crossed the room. He and Toby gave each other a short hello head nod and carried onto what they were doing.

Paige and him talked some more. About how they all fell out of touch, not just with Ezra. Also about how they were all friendly with each other, just not exactly… friends. He supposed he could come to understand that. Ali was kinda the glue that held the, all together. Without her, their group would fall apart. Now that she's gone, that's what happened.

Eventually, the second bell rang, symbolizing you had to be in class, and that class started now. Ezra was looking down when the door opened and the teacher came in. He kinda tuned them out. He may love English and all, but he love the work, not anything else that had to do with it.

He heard the chalk clicking on the board and the teacher slowly saying her name as she wrote it. Something like: Ms. Mongomry? Montgomery? Yeah. Ms. Montgomery.

He slowly and semi-reluctantly pulled my head up as Ms. Montgomery turned around. His eyes immediately widened and he felt his blood run cold. It was the women he met at that bar in Iceland. The one that he got pretty intimate with. Not like… all the way, just pretty intimate. And now she was his _teacher_. What was he supposed to do now? Should he just pretend it didn't happen; brush it off? The he felt his eyes land on him. What was her name? Ar… Arianna. No. Something unique. Aria? Yeah. Aria. She obviously had the same reaction as him. She looked like she might throw up as the only words that came out of her mouth were a mutter. "Holy crap." A few snickers and giggles brought both the teacher and the student into reality as they casually straightened up and brushed it off. But Ezra couldn't pay attention to the class. He was only thinking about what mess he just got into. He didn't know what he was going to do. But he knew one thing: Holy crap was right.

…

**A/N: Sorry it was so short! This is an introduction to see if you want me to continue or not. Tell me what you think in the reviews please. Also, tell me if I should add A or not. Also, should this just be an Ezria story, or should I change characters each chapter and tell the story for each main character. In this case, Caleb, Toby, Paige and Ezra. Please let me know what you want!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Caleb

Caleb Rivers stood next to his desk with his best friend Lucas next to him. When he turned his head, and group of girls in the back of the class waved flirtatiously at him and giggled with each other when he gave them a short hello nod with a smirk on his face, and gave them a wink. They turned around and started gossiping again, and fangirling over Caleb and Lucas. Caleb laughed softy. It was crazy how much could change. All the girls treated him like a celebrity now.

Before Caleb could react further, Prudence Finn then strutted into the class room and walked up to Caleb, giving her boyfriend a chaste kiss on the lips. Caleb put his arm over her shoulder and held her closer, hoping that would make him happy. That's what he wanted. Well, he always wanted to be popular, and now he is, but he can't shake the feeling that something is missing.

He looked around the classroom, taking time to observe everyone and what they were doing when his eyes landed on Ezra and Paige talking to each other in their seats. _When did Ezra get back from Iceland? _He thought to himself, debating about whether or not he should say hey. But the two started to turn their heads in his direction, and he did the same so he wouldn't get caught staring. When Toby walked in the classroom, he only nodded, and tuned back into the conversation he and Lucas were having. Something about how hot Amber Victorino looked today. He glared at Lucas, wondering why he was bringing up such a topic when Prudence was right next to him. When he looked to the side, though, his girlfriend was gone. He shook his head, trying to get back in the zone before bringing his arm back down to his side and continuing his conversation with his best friend.

Caleb P.O.V.

When the second bell rang, the petite, new, young teacher walked in and set down her stuff before picking up the chalk. I turned to Lucas when he started whispering to me.

"I know a way we could get a little extra credit," he said with a suggestive smirk on his lips.

I nodded and grinned. "Yeah, I wouldn't mind staying after school for this one," I said, my voice still hushed as I nodded my head towards the hot teacher, who's name spelt out in the white chalk, 'Ms. Montgomery.'

Lucas nodded curtly, still smirking as he sat back in his seat and turned towards the head of the class, as did I. When Ms. Montgomery turned around, she grinned at us and wiped the chalk off her hands. He looked around the room, and her eyes fell on someone before she muttered, "Holy crap." I looked a bit behind me and realized she was making eye contact with the equally as flustered Ezra Fitz. I tried to stifle a laugh, but ultimately failed, and everyone else snickered and laughed around us.

When I looked again, Ezra was putting his phone back in his pocket and apologizing quietly for using his phone, while Ms. Montgomery started class awkwardly. I leaned back in my seat again and shook my head with amusement and crossed my arms, a small smirk still plastered to my face as class went on. I didn't pay attention though. I just looked around the room, doodled in my notebook and went on my phone. Under my desk, of course.

/

Finally. Lunch. I grabbed my tray and made my way over to Prudence, Lucas, Noel, Sean, and Lucas's girlfriend Danielle. When I get there, Lucas is commenting on what a slut Alison was and I glared at him. He gave me a little "apologetic" smile and moved on. Did he really think that was a good topic? Talking about my missing best friend? I rolled my eyes but brushed it off and poked my mystery meat on my tray with a fork before standing up and dumping it in the trash. When I went back, I noticed Paige and Ezra talking at a table. I turned my head again and sat next to Prudence.

"Uh," I heard her start. "I asked you to get me a water bottle."

Oh. Right. I forced a smile and playfully smacked my forehead. "How could I forget?" I hoped when I said it, it didn't come off as sarcastic, even if it was. I stood and fed a dollar to the nearest vending machine and got a water bottle before passing it to Prudence when I got back. She giggled and kissed my cheek, and as much as I wanted her little laugh and kisses to be my favorite things, I had to hold back a cringe whenever she did it. Why could I never be satisfied?

I saw Toby walk by and sit in the corner with the Decathlon Team. I debated whether or not I should say something quickly or wave or something. Maybe I could walk by him and start a conversation about how Ezra is back. But people would see that. And sorry not sorry but, Toby isn't exactly the most… popular. He's more just considered as the smart guy. The kinda dorky one. I don't want that on my record. So I stayed put and laughed at talked with my girlfriend and friends.

/

After school, I headed home. I had told Lucas I couldn't go out to the mall with Prudence and Danielle today because I had something important today. It wasn't a complete lie. My dad said it was important. I just wouldn't personally say being forced to spend, "quality time" with my mom, Ted, Clay and James. They're not important to me.

When I opened the door, I was greeted with Clay and James playing on my Xbox. Great. Then I saw my mom, dad, and stupid Ted in the kitchen. Stupid, stupid Ted. I rolled my eyes and dropped my book bag rather violently. It hit the floor with a thud and everyone looked at me. Not including Clay and James, though. _They_ were occupied screwing around with my Xbox account and scores. My mom walked up to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Caleb! I haven't seen you in a while!"  
I rolled my eyes as she kept her arms wrapped around me. "Yeah. I wonder why _that_ is."

My mom pulled away and tilted her head a little and set her jaw, widening her eyes in a way where she was attempting to be intimating.

I scoffed and brushed passed her. I entered the kitchen and opened the fridge, grabbing a water bottle and twisting the top off. I took a gulp and saw Ted staring at me. I tried to contain my annoyance as I pulled out my phone and texted Lucas.

**C: Dude pick up Danielle and prudence and pick me up at my house. Im not staying at my place for 2 hours with my screwy family. **

**L: Mmk. Danielle is alrdy here. We'll go get prudence now. **

**C: good. See ya in a bit**

After the quick text conversation, Caleb spoke up. He cleared his throat and spoke. "I'm meeting some friends, now. So I'm leaving." As I my mom entered the kitchen I moved around her again and muttered, "At least I'm _announcing_ it."

Within 5 minutes, Lucas pulled up with the girls and I hopped in his car before we headed off to wherever the girls told us to take them, while I was just glad to get away from my, "family."

….….

When they dropped me back off at my home, it was nearly 7:00 p.m. I was greeted to my dad. He didn't look pleased. In fact, he looked furious.

"Caleb?! Where have you been!? I've been trying to reach you since you left! The police stopped by! Guess who they caught vandalizing and stealing? What the hell, Caleb!? Why would you and Lucas do that!?"

I completely froze. Shit. Crap. Fuck. No. No, no, no. THE POLICE CAME!? THEY FOUND OUT!?

"Dad we-"

"Caleb! This isn't about, "we" for you and Lucas! It's about YOU!?" His facial features softened slightly and his so did his voice. "This is about your mother, isn't it?"

I looked at the floor and back up before moving out of the way and started towards the stairs. As I got up the first few, the front door opened and Detective Tanner stepped in. I kept going up the stairs and hid behind the wall a bit and watched the scene playing out in front of me without my dad seeing me.

Suddenly, Tanner and my dad were kissing, and they moved into the basement before I could even process what just happened.

I raced into my room and closed the door behind me. I ran a hand through my hair and let out a deep breath before shaking my head. I paced my room until my eye lids felt heavy, and I climbed into bed with one thought in my head:

What had I done?

…

**A:N/ Okay. I'm going to add Hanna soon, but I think other things have to happen first to introduce her. Next chapter is Paige by the way! Review please, and tell me if for each chapter I should follow/do the P.O.V. of the other girls, a.k.a. Spencer, Hanna, Aria and Emily, or should I stick with doing each chapter for Ezra, Caleb, Paige and Toby?**


	3. Chapter 3

Paige P.O.V.

Wow. Ezra was back. At least we were talking. That's a good sign, right? I honestly don't know anymore. After… Ali disappeared, we all just broke apart. It was strange how one person is the glue to a group, and once they're gone, the others hardly even _try_ to be in contact anymore. It was just too much of a reminder of what- _who_ we lost. Maybe it's better that way, then. We don't have to suffer, and think about her anymore if we aren't together, but then at the same time, you're constantly _thinking_ about the fact you guys don't talk anymore, which leads back to thoughts about Alison. Or at least it does for me. Actually, _all_ my thoughts since she left have led up to her. When I think about it, it was like that even when she was _here_.

But all thoughts of her are bitter-sweet. Some are the kind, soft side of her personality she only shows- _showed_ me, or the protective, sarcastic fierce friend that was occasionally a loyal one… then there are the bitter thoughts. The way every moment we shared was, "just for practice." I think about the way she treated Caleb, who was so sweet. My thoughts end up in the dark side of Alison Dilaurentis, instead of the bright one. It's like… taking a literal stroll down memory lane, which is full of flowers, and rainbows and sunshine, then suddenly you go down one path as one memory leads to another, and one foot goes in front of the other. Then, suddenly, you're in a dark, cold ally. That's how it is all the time when I just sit and think about her.

But I try not to think of her in the end, and try impossibly hard to stay in reality. But once I get home, and my dad asks me to bring a welcoming basket out to the new people moving into the Dilaurentis home, my mind immediately transports to the house, and all the moments the 5 of us shared in there. Then, while I walk the sidewalk to where the moving trucks and boxes are, I immediately entered the dark ally, where I remember all her remarks and comments about everyone and every_thing_. When I bump into a girl in front of the house there, I get grabbed and pulled away from both the pretty, and dark side of memory lane.

Soon I came to the old house, workers scurrying back and forth. The driveway was lined with boxes, but a particular pile of the cardboard cubes caught my eye. I noticed every object in them. Every possession belonged to Alison. I remember that. I picked up the medal and examined it, taking another stroll down memory lane.

Then I heard a voice from a distance, coming from the house, and coming towards me.

"You want that?!" She called out as she approached me.

I gave the girl a small smile as she continued.

"Maya St. Germain, a.k.a. 'new girl.'" The girl has smooth, tan skin and fluffy hair. She gives me a smile and I hand her the basket, remembering why I came her.

"I'm Paige. Welcome to the neighborhood."

She smiles and glances at the contents of the gift basket.

"It's from my father," I explained.

She gave me a light chuckle. "I figured."

"Oh that stuff was in my room. You can have anything you want," she said, gesturing towards the medal that was still in my hand, and the boxes containing Ali's old things.

"It all belonged to Alison," I said, nodding a little sadly.

"Is she a friend of yours?" She asked curiously.

"She was… a long time ago," I said looking off and around awkwardly.

"That's… all I get? No details?" She asked half-joking.

Jeez, this girl was kinda pushy. In a good way.

"Uh, there were five of us. We used t hang out but we don't anymore," I said, clearing up her confusion.

"Would it be… outrageous for me to ask you to help with the last few boxes?" She asked a little hesitantly.

I smile and nod slightly. "Yes." She gives me a kind of 'excuse me?' look with a nice and sweet twist before I laugh a little. "But I don't mind."

She laughed and I brought a box in, following her into the house that I've already been in millions of times; the house that I would be able to lead a tour of backwards and blindfolded. So I easily found my way around when Maya told me where to set down each box.

She continuously asked me questions, most involving Ali, and why I wasn't friends with those people anymore.

"You ask a lot of questions," I said playfully.

"Well how else am I supposed to get to know you?"

"There ya go. Another question."

She laughed a little. "Fine. Ask me anything."

I glanced around the almost empty room when my eyes landed on a framed picture of a boy. I walked over to it and examined it. "Is this your boyfriend?" I asked her.

She didn't even look at the picture when I asked. "His name is Justin," she said easily.

I nodded bit. "He's cute."

She shrugged and spoke. "He's also 3,000 miles away."

I decided to change the topic. I didn't want her to get sad, or feel awkward.

"My boyfriend's name is Ben," I said casually.

"What's he like?" Maya questioned as she continued to dig through boxes and fold up sheets.

"He's a swimmer. Like me," I told her.

She looked me up and down quickly. "I bet you're good. You TOTALLY have the body."

I smiled a little, and felt my cheeks warm up. I accepted the compliment, and tried to brush off the flips my stomach was doing. When I heard a beeping from a truck backing up outside, she told me that her mom is a cellist. When I asked her if she plays, she said yes, but not the cello. I smiled at her and we both laughed lightly when she asked another question.

"If you're a big jock… does that mean you'd kill me if I smoked a little weed?" She asked fiddling with her necklace and her voice getting a little softer.

The question caught me off guard. "Uh… now?" I stuttered

"I won't if you don't want me to," she reassured me.

I didn't directly answer her question and instead asked her where her parent were.

"Relax, they're out."

Even though I felt extremely uncomfortable, I shrugged. "Go ahead," I said unconvincingly. She bent down and pulled something from under her bed before plopping down on the comforter. "You wanna join me?" She asked softly. I debated the question for a moment, and without thinking I replied, "Okay."

"First time?" she asked with an eyebrow poised.

I looked at her like she was crazy, and tried as best I could to pretend it wasn't. Even if it was. "No."

She gave smirked at me and gave me a 'realllllly?' look as she saw right through me and my lie.

"Yes." I smiled.

"So I'm corrupting you," she stated jokingly. "You okay with that?"

I looked around before looking her in the eyes again with an answer. "Yeah… I think I am," I replied honestly.

She gave me a mischievous smile and pulled out the rolled up marijuana. She lit it and inhaled deeply, and when she exhaled a small amount of smoke seeped out.

"Your turn," she said hazily. I hesitantly placed part of it inside my mouth and she leaned across to where I was sitting and lit it up for me.

"Now just inhale. But don't swallow. It'll take your breath away too fast."

I slowly and steadily inhaled and started to cough and spit it out. She laughed and told me to relax, and it'll be easier. She lit me a new one, and I shut my eyes and inhaled for a long as I could. When I exhaled, no smoke came out and Maya laughed.

"You defiantly are a swimmer," she commented. "You've got strong lungs."

I smiled as a swarm of colorful dots slightly clouded my vision. I felt light headed and dizzy.

"You gotta wait a bit," she told me. "Then you'll _really_ start to feel it." I nodded and ran a hand through my hair. I lied down on my back after about 7 minutes, and suddenly almost my entire sight was swept over with colorful swirls and dots. I attempted to sit up, and Maya grabbed my hand to help. Once I was sitting up, I was able to make out Maya slightly. I started giggling, and soon I was full out, hysterically laughing. Maya laughed at my outburst and after a while, the effects started to wear off, and I rolled around and smiled.

About half an hour later, I realized I should get going. I left with a wave and made my way back to my house with a smile still on my face.

X

…..

X

**A/N: Ok well there are a lot of things that I'll be doing different then it is in the show. Obviously one is the character swaps. Ok well another thing is Ezra met Aria in bar in Iceland. Not anywhere in Pennsylvania. Also, you may have noticed in the Caleb chapter and this one that the position of the parents are different. Maybe in the Ezra chapter too... I don't remember haha. But the storylines for all the characters parents are different. **

**Anyways, sorry this chapter was short. I kinda just wanted to get it out of the way, because I don't really like Paige that much. And Emily won't be in the story until a little later, because I didn't want to make her be Maya, and then kill her off . I mean, I wouldn't have to, but I want to stick with some big events that happened. Well, I guess I could've left that out... But… oh well now. R&R please! **


	4. Chapter 4

Toby Cavanaugh flipped through the pages in his history book carefully, studying each word before turning to his lined paper to jot down more notes. When he was satisfied with the information he had down, he took out his laptop from under his desk and opened it up before opening up Word to start his English paper on To Kill a Mocking Bird that was due in 1 week. He knew he didn't have to start the paper now with so much time left, but the paper had to be at least 2 pages long, which meant Toby had to do 5 at least.

He sighed when he heard the door click open, and his sister Jenna came in. Toby and Jenna used to be close. When they were younger they were constantly playing together outside or working out plans with each other to manipulate their parents to get them what they wanted. But somehow, something changed. Maybe it was the fact that they were getting older now, becoming more mature and independent, or maybe it's because they were always put against each other.

Both were over achieving, hard-working kids trying to please their parents. But their parents never seemed fully satisfied, so it was constantly like a race to do more, achieve more, please more. Mr. and Mrs. Cavanaugh practically put Jenna and Toby against each other.

Now, Toby had a feeling that he was slacking, and that his parents felt more for Jenna than him. But he always felt that way. No one in the Cavanaugh residents really seemed… appreciated.

Toby was knocked out of the zone he was in when he heard Jenna speak.

"Just reminding you that my girlfriend is coming over for dinner tonight," she said to him in that high-strung tone of hers.

Toby nodded and looked back at his laptop screen. He knew Jenna was bi. Their whole family supported her, and she told Toby first about 2 years back. He was expecting it to be a big blow to his parents. He expected them to be furious or angry, but they seemed to love her even more when she came out, saying how brave she is. Toby is fine with his sister being bi. He's fine with everything, I mean love is love, right? The only thing he isn't fine with is how nearly once a month Jenna brings home a girl or boy for dinner to introduce to the family claiming each time that, "they're the one."

Toby remembered clearly all about the fact that Jenna was bringing someone new home tonight. He ran into Caleb Rivers at the mall while looking for a new sweater to wear and a candle that his parents wanted him to buy for the girl coming tonight. It was strange talking to Caleb again. You could practically feel the tension in the air, especially when he brought up Alison. It's been 1 year after all. 1 year since she disappeared.

Toby was surprised that it's been so long, and nothing new had come up. He was getting frustrated and tired of all the excesses the police were making to the press on why they haven't gotten any leads yet. He wished that the town's cops weren't so stupid.

The only leads they had were on Spencer Hastings. They were surprised that they haven't just arrested her yet. She was the only suspect, and there was plenty evidence against her. Plus, it didn't look like they'd be getting anything thing else on anyone else anytime soon.

I sighed and shut my laptop screen closed before making my way to the back yard to practice for the upcoming field hockey tournament on Friday. As I grabbed a water bottle on the way out the door, I noticed Jenna sneak out of the barn. My barn, I suppose it was now, since I spent the summer renovating it since I got the grades and the internship. I finished not more than a week ago, but a few boxes had yet to arrive. I did most of the designing for the barn on my own, but I really didn't have any clue for color scheme so my mom picked out what shade I should get everything in, or to paint.

I walked up to where Jenna was leaving the loft with my hands in my pockets. She smiled at me and nodded before crossing her arms across her chest.

"I'll admit, when mom said you were turning the barn into a loft, I couldn't see it," she said before turning towards the barn and back to me. "But it looks great. Nice job."

I grinned back at her and nodded to show my thanks, but stopped when she said the next thing.

"Thanks again for letting Shana and I move in."

I just looked at her. I was speechless, and wasn't sure if I should laugh or not. Was she joking? I spent so much time and energy and money on this! Is she seriously taking _another_ thing that belongs to me?

"Mom didn't tell you? Shana and I are moving in the barn while they finish up the apartment."  
I didn't know what we were saying after that. I was just furious and shot back the first thing that came out of my mouth. She did the same and we continued until a girl with darkish skin and pretty black hair came up to us. She said something but I didn't hear. The buzzing in my ear from the anger was too loud.

Then I heard Jenna say something like, "I was hoping you'd be happy for us."

I shrugged as I turned around and glared at both of them. "You know what they say about hope." I paused and shot daggers at Jenna. "Breeds internal misery."

X

…

X

**A/N: Okay, okay, so I know this chapter wasn't very fun or interesting and was really short, but I really had to get these four first chapters out of the way so I can continue. I will update as soon as I can as long as you review! Next chapter is Ezra.**


End file.
